The Road to Forgiveness
by daddyron404
Summary: Hermione trys to stay mad at Ron but finds it hard given the circumstances. This will eb a multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Forgiveness

All rights go to JK.

* * *

I hate him. I hate him so much right now. He thinks he can just come back, no questions asked. Well Harry might have forgiven him right away, but I am not going got let him of the hook that easily.

I aggressively cut the fish in half, so angry at the moment, that I was taking it out on the poor fish. The food wasn't any better than it had been when Ron had left, but he wasn't complaining anymore, knowing I would strangle him if he did.

He had been trying relentlessly for the last two days, to get me to forgive him. I really was angry, but I couldn't help but get the urge to cuddle up to him on the couch like I used to be able to do. To stop myself from fulfilling these urges, I just remember the look in his eyes the day he walked out; jealousy, and anger. Just thinking of that, got me right back into that irritated mood.

"Need any help?" offered a cheery voice from behind me. I turned around sharply, only to come face to face with Ron.

"No I do not Ronald," I snapped back at him, while turning around again to my maimed fish.

"Oh full name, must be really angry then aren't you?" he asked trying to defuse some tension. Bad move.

"Do I not have a perfectly good reason to be angry?" I yelled near hysterics. How dare he pretend like he has done nothing wrong.

"C'mon I have said I am sorry like a hundred times. Can you not just forgive me now, because I know you will eventually, like you always do," he said jokingly.

"Oh well you are going to be waiting a long time if you think I am just going to brush this off," I said having had enough of him, I storm out of the tent to get another fish.

"Please Mione I will do anything you want," he yelled over the rain that was now pouring down in buckets.

"Leave me alone Rona-," I yelled before slipping on the wet leaves and falling painfully onto a jagged rock. I felt the razor sharp ridge of the rock cut through my thin long sleeved shirt, and into my skin. I felt a crack as well when my body landed with a hard thud on the wet earth.

I let out a cry of pain and rolled off of the rock and onto my back, heaving and screwing my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron, his voice getting closer to me. I felt him kneel down beside me and place a hand on my head, lifting it up off the wet leaves, and onto his lap.

"Ron," I whimpered, bringing up a hand to gingerly touch my side where I had fell. I pulled my hand away quickly when it stung. My chest felt heavy, and I was having trouble breathing.

"Okay I will get you fixed up alright, I am going to carry you," he said hurriedly. I didn't respond, because the pain was becoming unbearable. I felt him carefully lift my legs up and wrap his other arm gently around my middle. I cried out when his fingers brushed my ribs.

"Bloody hell Mione, I'm sorry I will try to be careful," he apologized.

I let my head fall gently into his neck, not caring that I am still am at him, and just allowed the wonderful feeling of his neck against my forehead to distract me from the pain.

"Almost there, okay love, I got you," he assured. _Love? __He called me love?_ Despite the severe pain I was in, I couldn't help but allow myself to blush at his words.

"Harry!" he yelled into the tent when we reached the brown flap covering the door, keeping the rain out.

"Ron, what the hell, I am trying to slee-" he cut off his eyes dropping to my body in Ron's arms, blood dripping from my side. "What the hell happened to her?" he shouted quickly opening the tent door, and allowing Ron to carry me over to a bunk.

"She slipped and fell. Cut herself, might be a broken rib or too as well," said Ron carefully placing me down on the cot. I was engulfed with the scent of Ron. He had obviously put me on his bed, this made me feel a bit better.

"Where does it hurt Mione? Well aside from the blood," he asked petting my head frantically wanting me to speak to him.

I raised my hand and pointed to my ribs. He was right before, I defiantly had broken a couple ribs.

"Oh bloody hell Harry get the dittany or something!" shouted Ron at Harry. I knew that Harry would not be able to find any dittany because we ran out when I used the little bit left that we had over from Ron's splinching, to heal several of the cuts from our adventures at Godrics Hollow. Ron wouldn't know that though, as he had just come back two days ago. I had started to make some more, but the potion was complicated, and was required to sit for at least ten days.

"We don't have any left, we used it all," said Harry scurrying around the tent try to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Well get me a cloth or something to wrap it up with," he shouted at Harry. I closed my eyes, the pain, or the loss of blood keeping me from remaining conscious.

"Use this," said Harry obviously handing Ron something, but I did not know what it was for my eyes were still closed.

"It's okay Mione just stay awake please," he begged. My eyes remained shut though until I felt my shirt being rolled up. My eyes shot open at this. I could see Ron wiping my side with the warm, wet cloth, a blush was evident on his face though, through his determined expression.

"Do we at least have bandages?" asked Ron, never tearing his eyes away from my injury.

"Yeah here," said Harry. I kept drifting in and out, trying to focus on what was going on, but the pain was just too much and I passed out.

* * *

Pain was the first thing I thought of when I regained conscious. It was still dark, so I had only been out for an hour or two. I gingerly brought a hand up to feel the thick bandage running up my side. I shifted slightly and was met with a wave of agony, coming from my right side. I let out a whimper, which got the attention of the two boys sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hermione!" they both said rushing over to her.

"Does it still hurt?" Ron asked worriedly. I inwardly smiled at his caring self.

"Ribs hurt," I croaked.

"Which ones?"

"These," I confirmed pointing to the ribs about midway up my side.

"Okay well we could use 'episkey'" suggested Harry.

"Okay, are you alright with that Hermione?" asked Ron. I knew the spell was pretty painful, but it would heal them quickly, so I nodded my head. I reached a hand out to Ron though, a little nervous.

He cradled my hand in his, running his thumb back and forth across the top of it. I allowed myself to be comforted by Ron, even though I knew I was still furious at him for leaving.

"Episkey," said Harry pointing his wand at my damaged ribs.

The pain was short, but brutal. I could actually feel my bones joining together again. I cried out loudly, feeling like my scream had broken my sound proof barrier around the tent. Ron immediately started trying to sooth me.

"Shh, all done, all done now." He stroked the hair off my forehead, still keeping my hand clasped in his.

I gasped recovering from the intense pain. When I felt the last of it subside, I opened my eyes and looked up at Ron. I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thankyou for healing me." He blushed.

"Well you did the same to me, just returning the favour." I didn't say anything in response, but just looked up at him. We both stared at each other for a couple moments before we realized what was happening, and looked away quickly, cheeks red.

"How about I get you some tea, yeah?" he offered still red in the cheeks.

I nodded, and he let go of my hand, but not before brushing his lips barely across my palm.

* * *

After my broken ribs were healed by the spell, I was almost able to walk around no problem. Although, Harry and Ron still insisted that I stay lying down. Of course I brushed them off and told them there was work to be done.

I settled for folding some of the laundry I had cleaned with my wand, and putting it in my bag. When I finished, I went to hang it up, and felt a little light headed.

Harry and Ron saw me sway on the spot, and Ron rushed over to steady me.

"You need to lie down Hermione, you are still injured!" said Ron holding my waist and leading me to the small frayed couch that sat in the corner of the tent.

"I am fine Ronald," I said shooing his hands away from me. Now that I was starting to behave like my normal self again, I could keep my angry act towards Ron.

Ron ignored my shooing hands and steered me to the couch. I sat down with a disapproving look, and grabbed _The tales of Beedle and Bard_, and stared to read. I could feel two sets of eyes on me.

"Am I not allowed to read?" I questioned, ready to snap at the two of them.

"No you need to rest," said Ron firmly. I looked to Harry and he looked from me to Ron, before nodding at his overconcerned friend. Ron sighed and moved to fiddle with the dials on his wireless.

I quietly read, searching for anything that could be remotely a clue to a horcrux, but came up with nothing. The only thing about the book that I didn't understand was the eye-shaped symbol on the title page. I had already searched all of my rune books, but it was never mentioned. I yawned widely, and closed the book, deciding it was time for bed. Then I remembered I had been unconscious when it had been my shift on watch.

"Harry I will do the whole night as I missed my shift yesterday," I said carefully getting up and walking slowly, attempting to conceal my wince with each step.

"Umm no you won't you need to rest," said Harry walking past me to grab his jacket. "Ron and I will split the time." Ron nodded in agreement.

"No that is not fair that I got to sleep two whole nights, and have you guys cover for me," I reasoned.

"I wouldn't exactly call last night a good nights sleep, and you are hurt. You need the rest," said Ron coming to stand beside Harry.

I glared at the both of them, holding my glare on Ron for a tad longer, before turning around and moving to my cot. I scowled as I sifted through my beaded bag, looking for my pyjamas. I got frustrated when I couldn't find them and dumped my bag out on the bed. Everything tumbled out onto my sheets. A red dress caught my eyes, I picked it up and was reminded of Bill and Fluers wedding.

I could remember how happy everyone had been, and the war was no-existent for those few hours. I could almost feel the rough, warm hands of Ron Weasley on my back from when we had danced that night. I closed my eyes and remembered the feeling of his hand in mine, the way he pretended to accidentally pull me closer. I smiled to myself, and ran my fingers over the once silky fabric that had turned into thin cotton from being crammed into the bottom of my bag.

I almost wanted to put on the dress and pretend I was back at the wedding, watching Luna and her crazy father dance.

_Wait Luna's dad, he had that necklace, it looked similar to - oh_. I dropped the dress and ran over, ignoring the searing pain in my side. I snatched my book up and looked at the symbol. _A perfect match._

"Harry!" I yelled at the tent entrance.

"What? What's wrong?" he said hurriedly running into the tent along with Ron.

"Xezenophilias Lovegood! We have to go see him," I spoke excitedly, all of my confusion and frustration with the mark, was going to be resolved.

"Why on earth do we need to do that?" said Ron looking like she had just announced she was engaged to Dobby.

"The mark, the mark in the book, he had a necklace, remember Harry. It looked just like it," I confirmed. Understanding washed over Ron and Harry's eyes as they realized what I was suggesting.

"He could tell us what it means!" Ron said his face lighting up.

"I don't know Hermione, things are dangerous right now, and we can't really trust anyone with our whereabouts," he said causing both mine and Ron's faces to drop.

"But Harry," I put on my best negotiating voice, "Dumbledore gave me this book with some symbol drawn in it. We can't figure out what it means, and then we have a chance to, and you pretend like it is nothing," I argued getting angry.

"Hermione, we can't let anyone know where we are, it is just too simple for Vold-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME," shouted Ron.

"_You know who,_ to find us," finished Harry giving Ron a look before turning back to Hermione.

"Harry, Dumbledore left me this book for a reason, and it is the only thing that is unusual about this book from a normal copy of it. _It means something_." I said, Ron nodding at Harry as well. "If you don't want to come that is fine, I can go alone, that way no one will know I am with you," I said thinking this idea was pretty good.

"Are you kidding? Not a chance," butt in Ron. "There is no way you are going anywhere by yourself, just so some creep can catch you, no I will not let you," said Ron moving to her side.

"I will be fine Ron," I glared at him.

"Okay, okay we leave tomorrow, early, got it," said Harry giving in with a sigh.

I smiled and jumped up and down, before remembering my ribs and stopping abruptly. I felt like a small child who was told I could have a puppy, and rushed to Harry and gave him a hug.

Ron didn't look impressed by this, and his face became hard. He looked down, suddenly really interested in his shoes.

"Goodnight, I will see you in the morning!" I said walking back to my bunk with a little bit of a hop in my step.

"Oh and Ron?" he and Harry turned around and I walked back over to them.

I placed a hand on is shoulder and quickly pecked his cheek, "thank you." Harry had removed himself from the tent at this point realizing this was a Ron and Hermione moment.

"For what?" he asked blushing.

"For taking care of me and supporting me against Harry."

"Okay well umm," he cleared his throat, ears turning bright red, "no problem."

I smiled at his embarrassment and went in for a hug. He quickly reciprocated and murmered something in her ear.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh," he said pulling back to look at my face.

"Not yet," I said with a smile,"but you're getting there," I patted his cheek and broke away from him to climb in my cot.

He smiled shyly before waving at me awkwardly and walking back out of the tent.

I curled into my blankets, adjusting so my hurt ribs weren't touching anything. I, for once in a long time, felt a glimmer of hope. There was hope, and I finally felt like we had a chance at beating him.

* * *

**Hey guys so this one I really like, and plan on writing a few more chapters for it. I really like fanfics about the trio in the tent, so I thought I would write my own. I really enjoy how Ron and Harry had to take care of Hermione in this one. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review **

**daddyron404**


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Forgiveness: Chapter 2

All rights go to JK as usual.

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next morning to find Harry passed out in his bunk, and Ron sitting just outside the tent fiddling with the wireless. I got up the best I could, favouring my ribs, and made my way into the kitchen. I searched the cupboards for anything to eat or cook. I came up with half a loaf of bread. I silently cut it up into three pieces, and put them on plates.

"Ron," I called out of the tent flap. He jumped when he heard my voice, then smiled when he realized it was just me.

"What's up?" he asked getting to his feet.

"I just cut up some bread for breakfast," I said turning back into the tent, Ron right behind me. I moved over to Harry's bunk, and shook his shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" he slurred reaching for his wand.

"It's just me Harry, I made breakfast." His eyes regained focus, and he got up, pocketing his wand.

We all sat down at the small round table, and ate our bread in silence. When we finished, I cleaned the plates off quickly while the boys got everything packed up and ready to go. Soon we were all holding hands and apparating away.

We landed in a field with tall grass seconds later. Harry released my hand immediately, while Ron's hand lingered for a few moments. I can't say I minded though.

We walked up the stairs to the crooked old house, that was painted many different colors. I knocked on he door hesitantly, then took a step back and waited.

"**What do you want**?" a tired man with a scruffy white beard, and matching dirty, unwashed hair asked.

"Well-" I started before I was cut off by the man again.

"**Who are you**?" he demanded, his eyes traveling at lightning speed between the three of us in front of him.

"I'm-" I was cut off again, only this time by Harry.

"**I'm Harry, Harry Potter, we met at a wedding a few months ago**," clarified Harry, stepping forward. "**May we come in**?"

The man eyed us one last time doubtfully, before opening the door with a great squeak. The inside of the house was much similar to the outside; mismatched things and colours. He offered us tea, which tasted disgusting after we all accepted a cup.

"I presume you have a reason for visiting," said Mr. Lovegood breaking an awkward silence.

"**Yes well it was about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding**," said Harry, his eyes dropping to Mr. Lovegood's neck, in search of the desired pendent.

"**You mean this**," he said shifting through his vast amounts of jewelry, to pull out the familiar shaped necklace.

I glanced at Ron, and he met my gaze quickly, before the tale of the three brothers was mentioned. My ears shot up at this, and I pulled the copy Dumbledore had left to me out of my beaded bag, and started to read.

"**There was once three brothers, traveling along a lonely winding road at midnight-**"

"**Twilight, mum always said twilight**," interrupted none other than Ron Weasley himself. I gave him my best glare, remembering the look on his face the night he left. He looked seriously scared for a second, so I knew I had done well.

"**Twilights fine, better actually**," he backtracked.

"**Would you like to read it**?" I asked glaring at him again.

**"No, no." **So I continued to read.

When I was finished, I was still not entirely sure how the symbol related to the story, but when Mr. Lovegood drew the picture, I finally got it. The only question though, was how did it relate to horcruxes.

Mr. Lovegood picked up the tea pot on the coffe table, looking uncomfortable. He mummbled something about cold tea and vanished down the spiral staircase in the middle of the room.

"**Let's get out of here, I'm not drinking any of that stuff, hot or cold**," said Ron picking up his bag, and moving to take my hand so we could disapparate.

"We need to say goodbye, and thank you first," I retorted shrugging his hand off. "Honestly Ronald, where are your manners?"

"This is the middle of a war, I highly doubt manners still apply," said Ron rasing an eye at me.

"When you two are done having your little old married couple bickering session, we kind of need to get out of here," said Harry shaking his head at us, and moving between Ron and I.

"Right sorry Harry," I apologized glaring at Ron again, and receiving an eye-roll in return.

I followed Harry down the crooked staircase, and came to a halt in front of Mr. Lovegood. He had his back to us, and was looking out the window across the field.

"Thank you sir," I said causing him to turn around.

"**Yes we really should be going**," said Harry.

"**No your not****!**" he yelled startling us all, and making me cringe and take a step back. Ron reached and took my hand, obviously worried by the look in the mans eyes, and I didn't shrug it off this time.

Mr. Lovegood then sprinted right past us, and put himself between the door and us. He slowly turned back to our shocked faces, and began to speak quietly.

"**They took her, they took my Luna**," he whimpered. Luna? Who would kidnap Luna?

"**Who? Who took her sir?**" asked Harry stepping forward.

"**But it is really you they want,**" said Mr. Lovegood, bringing a hand up to run his finger along his lightning shaped scar. This was starting to seriously worry me, and I was starting to think this visit was a bad idea. I subconsciously moved closer to Ron, and he reciprocated.

"**Who sir? Who took her,**" Harry repeated.

"**Voldemort."**

My heart stopped, the name was taboo. had just uttered the name, that means... he is coming here. I saw a flash of black through one of the cracked windows, and I instantly knew they were going to crash into the house.

I screamed and yelled for Harry to run towards Ron and I so we could get out of there. He almost had my hand, before the roof fell down, separating him from us again. I also lost Ron's hand in the process.

The rubble was falling fast around us, and I knew the whole house was going to cave in any minute. If we did survive the house part, then we would have to face Voldemort, and I don't think that is much better of an option.

I crawled around in search of Ron or Harry, occasionally cutting my hand on splinters from the falling-apart floor. That pain was no where near to as bad as what happened next.

Just as I caught sight of Ron, one of the boards holding up the wall fell, and landed right on my injured ribs. I cried out in pain, and felt a hand land on my back. I tried to squirm away from the hands, thinking it was a deatheater, but when I turned around, I saw it was only Ron. I let out a shudder of relief, which was soon cut off by a gasp of pain.

I started to become dizzy, and I could faintly hear Ron yell something at Harry, who was now beside us. I felt Ron place both his hands on my hips before I heard a massive crack, and then we were gone.

* * *

I collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks, from both the pain and fear of the situation we just escaped from. I could feel blood seeping out from the bandage on my side, and felt like I couldn't breath again.

"Hermione! Oh crap, Harry she's hurt again," said Ron rushing over to my side, and picking me up as gently as he could, so he could set my upper body on his lap.

"What where? What hit her?" asked Harry rushing around to set up the charms around us.

"I saw it, one of the boards from the wall, it fell and hit her bad ribs. Oh I hope they aren't broken again," pleaded Ron to himself, struggling to get my coat off me. I tried my best to help him remove the clothing that was hiding my injury, but I really wasn't any help.

"Okay there we are, let's just get this off too while Harry sets up the tent," said Ron pulling my jacket free and working on getting off my first jumper. Once again I blushed at the situation, but I had another sweater on, so it really shouldn't have been a big deal.

Soon I was only laying there in one of my tight zip-up sweatshirts, which I could see from my laying position, was covered in blood on the one side. I closed my eyes, and felt a hand come up to brush some of my hair back. Surprised by this, I opened my eyes, and they met with bright blue ones.

"Harry almost has the tent up, then we will get you inside, and get you cleaned up," he assured.

"All done!" announced Harry striding over to us.

"Okay I am going to move you as gently as I can, alright?" said Ron carefully positioning his arms under me. Harry picked up my blood-soaked clothes, and brought them into the tent behind Ron and I.

He set me down on the couch this time and rushed to the small bathroom in the tent. He came back a few minutes later with bandages and a wet cloth. I attempted to move out of my sweater, in order to give Ron better access to my wound, but to no avail. He helped me out of it and rolled up my tank top to reveal my old bandages with blood seeping out from them. I once again blushed, as did Ron, but neither one of us said anything.

The only problem is that there is no way of healing my cut because the batch of essence of dittany I am brewing is not done yet... wait it has ben ten days!

"Harry!" I yelled suddenly startling Ron. Harry was soon by my side and staring at me expectantly.

"There is a batch of essence of dittany, in one of the vials in my bag," I said as quickly as I could. My head soon began to spin again, and I lolled my head back onto the couch.

"Ron here," I heard Harry say, about ten seconds later.

"Okay this is going to sting a bit, but I am pretty sure that hurts more." I opened my eyes a crack, and saw Ron holding a cloth with something shiny on it over my cut, my discarded bandgaes sat on the floor in a bloody heap.

He was right, it did sting a bit, but I couldn't remember it ever hurting that much when Harry and I used it after Godrics Hollow, I ussume it was just because mine is a larger cut.

I could feel the skin regrowing itself together on my side, and almost immediately, I felt better.

I sat up after a few minutes, and saw Ron and Harry looking at me expectantly.

"So how do you feel," asked Harry eyeing my healed wound.

"Better actually, still a bit sore though," I told him, bring one of my hands up to feel my side. There was still a bruise, and it still was kind of tender to touch. But aside from that, there was no blood, and nothing was broken.

"Your ribs aren't broke again are they?" asked Ron.

"No they are still a bit tender, but not broken," I assured him smiling.

"Good, well you should still rest, and I don't think we are going to move for a few days, so that should give you time to heal up, and be back to your annoying self again!" he said ending his response with a teasing grin.

"Hey!" I said smacking him the best I could, without aggravating my ribs.

"That was a pathetic excuse for a punch Mione," he laughed patting my arm.

"Excuse me, I am the hurt one here, so cut me some slack." Ron just laughed in response and then did something unexpected.

He leaned over, and quickly, but sweetly, kissed me on the cheek. _Ronald Weasley just kissed me on the cheek!_

"Rest up," he said with a blush. He stood up and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

I sat there for a minute with my mouth hanging open, before a giant smile broke out on my face. I placed my hand on my cheek, right where Ron had kissed me, and I sighed contentedly.

He had never kissed me on the cheek before. He had kissed me on the hand several times: once at Bill and Fluers wedding, and a couple other times when we were at Grimauld place and we were making up after a fight. I mean I have been kissing him on the cheek for years, ever since before his first quidditch match. He never seemed to object, so I kept doing it.

He was still not forgiven though, and he knew that, but he was defiantly breaking my wall of anger with a giant hammer.

* * *

**Okay I know this is not my best piece of work, but I promise I have some good ideas for the next chapter that will make up for it. I have updated everyday now, and hope to keep it that way; rotating through all of my current 3 stories. Anyways look out for that! And thanks for reading:)**

**All quotes taken from_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _I also own none of them.**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	3. Chapter 3

The Road to Forgiveness: Chapter 3

All rights belong to JK.

* * *

The day after our little expedition at the Lovegood's, was surprisingly uneventful. It had been cold, but not raining. Just that fact made the whole day a lot brighter. My ribs were feeling a ton better, thanks to the essence of dittany. I was even able to bend over and collect firewood. Although, when one of the logs so much as brushed my injury, I gasped painfully. The cut was pretty much gone, except for a small scar that would occasionally bleed a bit. I did have a massive bruise though, it was purple, and covered my whole ribcage. It was painful, but not as bad as before.

We even had a decent dinner; ham sandwich's and a couple muggle chocolate bars that Harry and Ron had grabbed earlier when they were in the village. Of course I made them pay for it, and it was worth it. I had felt better than I had in days, which made me less grumpy about the hunt, and towards Ron. I had even given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he brought back the food for dinner.

When our bellies were full, an all of the dishes were cleaned and put away, we all had a chance to relax. Harry had gone outside to do his shift on watch, and was actually happy to be out in the clear rainless night, fed and all.

Ron and I sat on the couch in our small makeshift living room. He had his feet propped up on a stool, and I had my legs tucked underneath me. I had a quilt resting on my lap, which I had insisted he share with me, but he just waved me off, and said my need was greater than his.

So there we were, reading in silence. I had forced Ron into reading one of my books; _U__ndetectable Curses, and How to Spot Them_. He hadn't put up much of a fight though, infact he was almost willing to do it after I gave a flirty smile when I asked him to. I know, I know, I am not one to usually flirt, but I am in a tent alone with him, and I am allowed some fun sometimes.

I, on the other hand was reading _16 Rules for Transfiguration_. I though it might be useful, as I have been trying lately to make multiples of our food stock, but having a fair amount of trouble.

After about half an hour of silence, Ron turned to look at me.

"How do your ribs feel? Do you need more dittany?" he asked. I had put some more dittany on it this afternoon, when I had scraped it slightly on the firewood. I didn't tell Ron this though because I knew he would freak out, and force me to bed rest for the rest of the day.

"Yeah they are feeling better. And I'm okay for dittany," I responded with a smile at his protectiveness. He nodded his head, and I turned back to my book. He had not gone back to reading yet, and looked like he was trying to say something else.

"Umm Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Ron," I said not looking away from my book.

"I found a spell this morning when I was reading, and I don't know if you know it or not," he said slightly embarrassed, and I had no idea why.

"And what spell would that be?" I said putting down my book, curious.

"It is a spell that is supposed to be able to heal really bad bruises. And I was wondering of you had tried yet?" he said fiddling with his wand in his hands.

"Oh no, I have actually never heard of that. Where did you find it?" I asked feeling uncomfortable that Ron read something that I hadn't, which meant that I hadn't read throughly enough.

"Oh it was in one of your books: _Magical Medicine_ I think it was. I was reading it this morning on watch in hope to find something to y'know heal your bruise and help with the soreness," he said, proud to know something I didn't.

"Oh I haven't read that one," I said then slapped Ron on the arm when he put a hand over his chest in mock surprise. "Oh shush, I only ever read the section about splinching, when your arm was hurt. There are much more important things for me to read right now."

"Well do you want me to try it? I was practicing all afternoon," he said the last part blushing.

"Sure!" I said trying to boost his confidence. It had worked because he had eagerly gripped his wand, and sat up straight.

"So just lay down," he instructed getting off the couch,a nd dropping to his knees in front of me. I laid down on my back, with my bruised side to him, and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay so umm I will just," he started blushing and reaching for the hem of my shirt. I blushed as well when his fingers pulled the fabric up, exposing my too-thin tummy.

"Right," I mumbled feeling my skin burn up where his fingers brushed. He pulled the light blue cotton up, until it wasn't touching any of my injury. A couple more millimetres, and we would both be even more uncomfortable than we already were.

He touched his wand to my bruise, and I sucked in a breath painfully.

"Bloody hell Mione, I'm sorry, but it said to keep firm contact," he rushed out.

"No it's okay, just continue," I assured him, trying to turn my grimace of pain into a smile.

"Okay alright," he said putting more pressure on his wand, and my ribs. And he muttered _'pentriplica'_.

A wave of cold shot down my side like ice cubes, and gave me goosebumps.

"I think it worked Hermione!" he said excitedly. He tentatively touched my side, half expecting me to jump away in pain. There was no pain though when his fingers touched my previously injured skin.

"Ron that was amazing!" I said sitting up, loving the fact I could do that with out any pain, and threw my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for making me feel better," I said pulling back a bit to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed, but smiled back, and put a hand on the back of my head, pulling me back into his embrace.

"I guess I finally did something right," he mumbled half joking in her ear.

"Ron Weasley you do lots of things right," I assured him, pulling away, and patting the spot on the couch that he had vacated. He accepted, and sat down beside me.

I was so proud of him, he had finally done some homework, and had managed to figure out something I couldn't. I was so happy, that I moved closer to him, and snuggled up against his shoulder, my face hidden in the crook of his neck. I could feel the heat from his neck on my face, proving that he was indeed blushing.

That didn't stop him though from wrapping his arm around my waist, allowing his palm to rest over the bruise he had just healed.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until he did something that made my heart skip a beat.

He moved his hand down farther, and slipped it under my shirt. I held my breath, but did not remove my face from his neck. His fingers traced a path all the way up until they rested in the exact same spot they had before overtop of my shirt.

I let out a shaky breath as he let his fingers tenderly stroke the skin he had mended. Ron wasn't trying to take advantage of me, he was simply wanting to be some kind of comfort.

The patterns he was tracing lulled me into a half-asleep trance, and I turned my head to the side to cuddled even closer to him. I soon got over the initial shock of Ron's boldness, and relaxed into his touch. I could remember when I would hurt my self when I was young, my mother would come into my room before bed, and stroke my injured knee or head better.

This was different though, this was Ron. This was the Ron I was in love with. I could tell by the way his fingers gently caressed my skin, that he knew the difference as well.

"Ron?" I said breaking the silence.

"Hmm," he muttered contentedly, his fingers never halting.

"You're forgiven."

His fingers stopped their gentle rubbing, which disappointed me greatly. I looked up at him in confusion, and found him smiling down at me.

"Thank you, I will never make the same mistake again" he said, bringing the hand that was not on my side, to my face. He cupped my cheek, and leaned in to place a sweet lingering kiss on my forehead.

He let go of my cheek, and pulled me back into our previous position, his fingers resuming their soft caressing on my ribs. All was forgiven, and I knew Ron was never going to leave me again. This thought comforted me, and with the help of Ron, I quickly fell asleep, feeling more relaxed then ever.

* * *

**There we are! That is the end. I know that was short little series, but I like writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I am kind of getting sad at the lack of reviews people, I need to know if you like it:) Or if you didn't like it I guess. But no hate! Check out my current series Avenging the Past, and Their 19 Years!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


End file.
